Six Strange People
by DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere
Summary: All the main charecters go back and betweent times and all of girls have miko powers and are demons.


Six Strange People by Vanessa Westcott Ch. 1

Once upon a time there was six kids three were girls the other three were boys all six had powers now the girls had short curly black hair with maroon eyes the boys have long straight silver hair with amber eyes and they were the same age fourteen when they. Were five they heard the prophacy for their familys' now the prophecy was"when you turn 14 you will meet three kids who are the opposite sex and have opposite hair color than you"Now the girls name's are Kagome who was the oldest then Kikyo who was the middle child and Sango who was the youngest.Now the boys were Sesshoumaru the oldest then InuYasha who was the middle child and Miroku who was the youngest they all met before they were told the prophecy and when they were born well they had magic because when the girls parents went to check on the girls well it was dark outside and inside they saw pink light from Kagome baby blue light from Kikyo and light green light from Sango now the light kept on going around the baby's head and their eyes were open and their irises were the color of light going around their heads so they knew they should keep them in during the night and when the boys parents went to check on them well it was light outside and inside they saw red light from Sesshoumaru blue light from InuYasha and green light from Miroku now the light kept on going around the baby's head and their eyes were open and their irises were the color of light going around their heads so they knew they should keep them in during the day one day it was light and dark outside so both pair parents let them out and Sesshoumaru was trying shapeshifting and he wanted a girl his age to try it on so he said "Hi I'm Sesshoumaru I'm four what is your name?"then Kagome said"Hi I'm Kagome I'm four also."Sesshoumaru got the correct answer and his magic started going around his body and he turned Kagome into a zebra well then Kagomes' magic came around her body and she turned back into herself and Sesshoumaru was surprised because he thought only he and his brothers had magic and Sesshoumaru asked"Does your sisters have magic?" Kagome said "Yes, do your brothers have magic?" Sesshoumaru said "Yes" then they introduced their siblings to each other. Now their parents saw that and moved away and when the kids turned 14 they moved back and moved back into the house they left when they were 4 yrs. old and when there parents left the house with them in the back of the minivan they said "mom and Dad bye" and the minivan was red,blue,green and the minivan in the next driveway was pink,baby blue,light green, 3 girls came out and they looked like each other and they got in the minivan and the boys got in the other minivan and the girls said "bye Mom and bye Dad" and while saying that the boys got out and said the same thing then they saw the girls looking at them and they all said "You're the ones from the family prophecy" Sesshoumaru then said "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves." Kagome said "Yes." Sesshoumaru said"I'm Sesshoumaru." then the other 2 boys said "I'm InuYasha." and the other one said "I'm Miroku." then all 3 said"We are the Killow boys and triplets and you are?"and then Kagome said "I'm Kagome." then the other 2 girls said "I'm Kikyo." then the other one said "I'm Sango." then all 3 said"We are the Sillow girls we are triplets also."When they got in the school which was the hight school Shikon Jewel High everyone noticed 6 different colored lights coming from the 2 pairs of triplets and they found out they had the same classes and the oldest went with the oldest of each and so on andwhen roll call was announced there were 6 seats in the front row and again with the pairs and also the teacher who was Miss. Kaede said "Kagome Sillow" Kagome said "Preasent." Then she said "Sesshoumaru Killow" Sesshoumaru said"Preasent." Then she said "Kikyo Sillow" Kikyo said "Preasent." Then she said"InuYasha Killow" InuYasha said"Preasent." Then she said"Sango Sillow" Sango said"Present."Then she said"Miroku Killow" Miroku said"Preasent." Then she said "The triplets will be pairs for the rest of the year because as some of you may know I'm the princepal and also the teacher of Magic and the triplets have magic and that is why ok." And that is what happened .And then she said "Triplets do you want to show them some magic?" they said "ok" then Kagome said "Boys do you want to turn day into night?" Sesshoumaru said "ok and will you turn it back?" Kagome said "Ok"The triplets let their magic lose and the boys turned the day into night and the opposite with the girls then they all said awsome after that display of magic.Because they never saw magic before and they were kind of afraid of what they could do if you made all 6 of them angry because they saw what would happen when they are calm.Once when they were alone they showed them some more magic when they know they shouldn't once when they got to school the other people left them alone because a rumor was going around the school and the rumor was that they had magic and the rumor was true and also when they got a present from their grand parents that also said choose a color of the ring and the opposite color for your partner and same with the neckalaces and keep a neckalace for yourself and trade ring with the partner ok.Also when your partner is in trouble the ring will emit a fast beeping and you have to say "Where?" and a picture will show where in your mind and if your partner wants to talk well a slow beeping will emit and the same ok.And that is how you will know.Also sometimes all of you will be pulled into the Fuedal Era and meet people who have the same names as you but looks different.And also when you guys hear the names they will be told by the pasts of yourselves because you are all reincarnated because that is just how you are and also you guys will meet a villian named Narku and you will help your past selves beat him and then you will come back with 6 jewles on a neckalace and the jewles will magnify your power and also the jewles will be in your magic color ok.Now when you get there say Hi I'm and then say your names and say we're your reincated selves and be happy and play tricks on them and when you first see one of your selves just use some of your magic to change your eyes to your magic color and when they do that say your name then say I'm your reincarnation and show them your partner and be happy.You can also play tricks on your partners and older partners and say your old self told you to do it ok.When they got to the Fuedal Era InuYasha said "ok uuummm how are we supposes to get out well?"Kagome said "Did anyone notice the vines inside of the well?" "Well no and also ummm who is the girl beind us ?" And the girl was the older version of Kagome then Kagome did as said and also the older one did the same and they said I'm Kagome then all the other people met there reincarnated selves and they were all happy until all the reincarnated teenagers started playing tricks on all of the people and they even palyed tricks on Naraku. Like hitting him on the head and making things disappear when he needed them and also making useless things appear when he needed the other things and making Kikyo appear like an ugly old hag.And getting Jaken in trouble with all of them.By throwing him at Narku and making him talk like Sesshoumaru and mimicing InuYasha and using miko powers like all the girls. And hitting Miroku like Sango and making illusions by making Sesshoumaru think he is Kagome and the opposite.And they were helping them beat up Jaken for saying all of that and also for doing all that both the InuYashas' tied him up while the Kikyos' burnt him with some miko power while the Mirokus' touched his butt while the Sangos' hit him on the head while the Sesshoumarus' kicked him in the back him while the Kagomes' put make-up on him and dressed him in girl clothes. Then they did the same to Naraku for being a butthead and for making all of them really mad.While making him go out with Jaken dressed up like a girl and with make-up on to make him marry Jaken and have babys' named Naraku and Jereku who are twins.Now when the boys were 1 Naraku found out Jaken was a guy and that was bad because Naraku liked females not guys.


End file.
